


遇事不决，抹布文学。

by orphan_account



Category: game of thrones
Genre: M/M, Ramsay Bolton Bottom, 抹布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	遇事不决，抹布文学。

拉姆斯并不意外那个所谓的导师会这样做。

他入学不久就“小有名气”了，消息灵通的那些人是不会不乐意分享关于他的秘密的。一传十，十传百，他的过去很快就被这所学校的人知道。

可是诱导追求者自残甚至为他纵火谋杀的行为并不是他们最关注的，他们更多地关注并讨论的是那个追求者同为男性，尤其是这所学校的同性恋们。尽管他们都认为拉姆斯是个残忍而心机的人，并一直与他保持距离，但还是没有逃过拉姆斯的干扰，不过他们自己根本没有发现—拉姆斯极其擅长跟踪，在这所学校里他开始了疯狂的偷拍行为。

直到在历史课上，老师发现了拉姆斯在查看一些不太雅观的照片，起初这位上了年纪眼睛不太好使的教师以为是光线问题下的错觉，但当他确认自己看到那熟悉的场景时差点没把手中的书掉在地上。

历史老师立刻将这事告诉了拉姆斯的导师，一位貌似严肃的中年男士。在那天下午，拉姆斯被叫去了导师的办公室里。他以为自己会受到惩罚，但他只是被进行了一场无聊的谈话，关于他的过去，他的童年，还聊了一些他的家人。

拉姆斯不喜欢任何人问他的过往。他的身份决定了这个问题会持续到死也解决不了，但是他配合地回答了，配合地很好，可以称得上对答如流。

“乖巧的孩子……”导师给了他一个轻松的笑容，几乎让他相信这场谈话就要结束了，“不要以为我不知道你一直在撒谎。”

拉姆斯睁大了眼睛，一副无辜的样子。

导师踱步在他的身后，从他的口袋里抽出他的手机并示意他打开。于是他们一起看起了相册里的照片。

厕所里、体育馆里、教室里、停车场的角落里、休息室里，年轻的生命总是不能控制自己的欲望。

他拍下了这些照片，偶尔也录了视频。

导师的手抚摸着他的肩膀，“告诉我，在过去的那段关系里你是什么角色？”

“Bottom。”

那只手像得了准许一样摸了下去，从背滑到腰上。拉姆斯收起手机，自觉地松自己的制服领带，衬衫扣子。但是导师突然拉着他的衣领拖到沙发上，看起来要大干一场。

如果那天没有被前来告状的学生打断，那肯定会发生。但是现在看来这都没关系了，要发生的事你永远都不会躲得过。

拉姆斯趴在桌子上，接受这位导师的“教育”：用鸡巴捅进他的屁眼里。如果上课挑衅老师的结果只是会被这样教育，拉姆斯会觉得这是没有代价的事情。可是导师一边操他一边问起他在之前的学校里的故事。

“嗯……我知道他在追求我。”拉姆斯断断续续地说。“我讨厌那些对我的身份指指点点的人…而声称爱我的人难道不应该为我付出什么吗？”

“是啊，应该的。”导师掐着那个把纵火案的发生说得理所应当的孩子的腰，把老二插得更深一些。“因为有他的付出，你才能在这里当个偷看别人做爱的婊子。”

“婊子？”拉姆斯重复了那个词，那个经常被用来形容他的母亲的词汇。

“婊子生的小婊子。你被多少人干过？”

“我自己玩过。”

他没有撒谎，如果没有人来打扰，他能那样玩很久。

“天性淫荡下贱，是个当婊子的好料。”导师评价着，狠狠地抽插起来。

拉姆斯无所谓地保持承受的姿势配合着对方，他盯着桌子前的文件想着要不要等到他们结束的时候趁机弄走几份。如果老男人再问什么令他烦躁的问题，他一定会那么干的。

该死的敲门声。

导师像没听到一样继续着他的动作，拉姆斯以为对方拒绝了门外的人。

“等一下再进来。”


End file.
